


Not only hugs and kisses...

by MinniePie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anger, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bad Ending, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Fights, Hate, Hurt, Jealousy, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Regret, Sad Ending, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sadism, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slut Shaming, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Top Victor Nikiforov, Triggers, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinniePie/pseuds/MinniePie
Summary: [-Everything happens for a reason: to end. It's in our hands to make it worth our time.][Preview]:Everything, slowly comes to an end.And no matter how good some things might seem at first, they all have their flaws.But those flaws destroy.Those flaws kill.





	Not only hugs and kisses...

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write something like this, but I would have literally cried if I tried making it more descriptive. VIKTUURI IS NOT SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS :,(

Everything, slowly comes to an end.  
And no matter how good some things might seem at first, they all have their flaws.  
But those flaws destroy.  
Those flaws kill.  
Those flaws have the strange ability to make you experience immense, indescribable pain.  
Which never lead anyone to a happy life.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
They could only keep them happy for so long.  
But they soon disappeared.  
They soon got replaced with silence...  
With ignorance...  
Arguments...  
Endless fights about the most pointless things.  
Because Viktor’s jealousy took the best of him.  
Because he finally showed his true side.  
A man who couldn’t trust anyone but himself.  
A man who would rather keep Yuri locked inside the house, than giving him his deserved freedom.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Yuri started crying himself to sleep.  
Glares, yells, slaps, curses...  
Yuri started regretting everything.  
‘’Maybe he’ll change.’’ He fed himself lies.  
Every day.  
He never did change.  
Things only got worse.  
Things only got more out of control.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...   
Torment, violence, possession, depression.  
They kept up the facade.  
Cameras didn’t know.  
Oh, if only they did...  
Everything might have ended differently if others knew.  
But they didn’t.  
And that’s life.  
Full of questions without answers.  
Full of poorly made choices.  
Full of overwhelming sadness...

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Yuri wasn’t allowed to see his family.  
Fake smiles, fake laughs, fake happiness...  
Yuri wasn’t allowed to go out anymore.  
Fake emotions, fake hopes...  
Yuri wasn’t allowed to have friends.  
Fake memories, fake lives...  
Yuri wasn’t allowed to have a life of his own.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Viktor wasn’t all rainbows and sunshines.  
Viktor wasn’t exactly what other expected.  
For he was mentally ill.  
An illness worse than anything possible.  
Developed from his father.  
‘’I won’t become like him mom,’’ he used to say.  
‘’I promise!’’  
Yet that promise didn’t last very long.  
And slowly, he realized he had become exactly like him.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Yuri kept getting stepped on.  
He was being treated like a slave.  
Worse than an animal.  
But it was his decision to keep living like this.  
With the hope that somehow, he could find a way to bring the old Viktor back.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Yuri retired from skating.  
Viktor didn’t trust him enough to let him around other men.  
In his sick mind, he only thought of Yuri fucking other skaters.  
He only thought of Yuri as an unloyal whore.  
A cock slut who would take any chance to cheat on him.  
A slut waiting to get his dose of dick inside him.  
But he wasn’t.  
Yet somehow, Viktor had convinced himself of it.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Yuri couldn’t find any solution.  
But he couldn’t leave either.  
It was too late.  
And he had to suffer the consequences.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Nobody thought that the Perfect Couple would end up like this.  
Enough was enough.  
This had to stop...

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames!  
That’s what started it!

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
Yuri lies on the ground, arms bleeding immensely.  
Unconscious.  
Surrounded by a puddle of his own blood.  
Pure blood that had been through a lot.  
But he just couldn’t handle it anymore.  
This was for the best.  
Hopefully for both of them.

  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames!  
Hugs, kisses, gentle caresses, sweet nicknames...  
And _that's_ what ended it...


End file.
